Jaime and Sansa's Story
by Jenny Lannister
Summary: What if Sansa marries Jaime instead of Tyrion? This is my first Fanfic. Rated M for a reason.


**Hey! This is my first Fanfic so don't blame me if I am terrible. Thank you for choosing this and please review! Warning: Rated M for a reason!**

**The Wedding and the Bedding:**

Sansa wedding dress was made from stretchy velvet with lace overlays. The dress exposed her shoulders but the sleeves were long and loss. And the dress went down to the ground and trailed behind her as she walked with Joffrey to the sept. Jaime was dressed in gold and red. After a few vows it was time for the cloak changing. Jaime took off her long grey cloak she wore with the direwolf running on a field of ice and but on the gold and red Lannister cloak. The vows went more quickly after that and before long they had to kiss. Sansa stood on her toes and they kissed for a second. People clapped and they sat down.

Sansa sat beside her new husband Jaime Lannister. _Husband. _The word taunted her. She had said the vows and later tonight their would be the bedding. Sansa shivered at the thought. She had not touched her food which kept coming. She looked over at Jaime and he had not touched his food either. Her new brother Tyrion was gulping down goblets of wine at a time and Cersei was giving her dirty looked. Sansa turned back to her plate of untouched food. Music started to play and Jaime stood up.

"Would you care to dance?" he asked her holding out his left hand. Sansa took his hand and they went to the dance floor. She saw that her new father, Lord Twyin Lannister, was watching them. They danced in a strange silence and she was spun off to Tyrion.

"I hope you many happy days," Tyrion said as they danced.

"Thank you, m'lord," Sansa said. She wanted to cry and sob but she bit her lip.

_I am a Stark. I must be strong. _She thought. She was spun to a few more men who all wished her happy days and children than she sat back down. Jaime was already their staring at the table.

"Sansa!" Margaery Tyrell said hugging her. "I hope you two will live long and very happy lives with a lot of children! Maybe even one day I hope you could still come to Highgarden!"

"Yes I could like that," Sansa said with a smile. Margaery gave her another hug and sat down next to her soon to be husband Joffrey.

Joffrey shot up at his table.

"Time for the bedding!" he screamed, a wicked smile sat on his face.

"Oh dear," she heard Jaime whisper before the men yanked her to her feet and crowded around her.

The woman did the same with Jaime.

They picked Sansa up and started taking her out of the room while they tore off her dress, there hands all over her naked body. They soon dumped her on her bed and left the room. Jaime was already laying next to her. They were both as naked as the name day.

Jaime turned over to her.

"How old are you?" he asked.

"12. But I'll be 13 soon," Sansa said. Jaime gulped.

"So still a child," he said sitting up.

"COME ON, FUCK HER ALREADY!" a man screamed through the door. Other men cheered, waiting for Sansa's screams.

"I don't want to do this but my father insisted. Do you want to do this?" he admitted in a whispered. Even he didn't sound sure.

"N-yes," Sansa managed to whisper.

"You are right. My father won't stop bothering us until I take away your maidenhood," Jaime sighed. Jaime got on top of her and aligned his body with her. Sansa bit her lip even harder or else she would flood with tears.

"Are you sure?" he asked again. Sansa forced a nod.

_Let's get this over with. _She thought biting back tears.

Then, Jaime up his finger inside of her. Sansa started to cry and scream even though Jaime did it slowly. Men outside cheered.

"SLAP HER BOTTOM!" a man screamed through the door.

_Please don't. Please don't. _She thought as her face flooded with tears.

Again, Jaime thrust himself inside of her and she screamed to her maidenhood braking. He continued to move in and out slowly. Sansa gripped the sheets, her nails digging in. Jaime did not eye her. When Jaime had spread his seed inside of her he got off her and lay next to her. Sansa turned away from Jaime and started to sob quietly to herself.


End file.
